Blame it on Your Glitch
by NarrowAlley
Summary: Remembering your firsts can be overwhelming, right? Not for Adam and Chase. Their firsts always involved one another. And, as they reminisce about a hot summer day, unmovable boxes, and a glitch, they find themselves thankful for playing their cards right. After all, when your with the love of your life, what more can you ask?


Adam could feel it, the wonderful sensation coming from his groin. His younger step-brother bobbed his head, making it harder to breathe. Caressing the younger male's hair, knowing he'll reach his climax because of those sweet lips, he mumbles out his lover's name. Many nights were spent like this, in each others arms. Considering, this was the only time for cuddling, and according to Adam: his favorite time.

The couple weren't teenagers anymore: Adam was already twenty-two, and Chase was just shy of his twentieth birthday. On nights like this, when both were done with work, they would stay-up and talk. Their conversation mostly consisted of fond memories. Memories of getting their first apartment —the only Chase insisted on getting without Mr. Davenport's financial support—the time Adam proposed, or even of occasional fights when Adam was punished to sleep on the couch. Although at that moment, the two were reminiscing about their first confession to each other...

**Flashback**

The summer heat was unbearable, well, according to Chase. Out of all the days his inventor could have given him to do heavy lifting, why had he chosen this egg-frying-on-the-pavement day! Even in his summer appropriate clothing—his cargo shorts and plain white T—he was still feeling the heat. The boxes holding Chase's attention weren't going to move themselves. _Muscle! _He needed muscle.

The younger teen walked slowly to the couch where his older step-brother sat.

"Hey, Adam, would you mind helping me with some boxes?"

Started to hear his name, Adam turned away from the television screen and with both hands on his game controller, he answered.

"_Aw, Chase-__y._ Your lack of upper body strength does _not_ come in handy, does it?"

Ignoring the rude remake from the older teen, Chase heads towards his destination: the garage.

"Okay. Mr. Davenport instructed that these boxes shall be stored on the left-side of the garage," Chase read from the neatly list of instructions he made himself.

"What's in theses boxes anyway?" Questioned Adam as he carried the remaining boxes his _delicate_ brother couldn't.

"Uh, just some left over metal from Mr. Davenport's failed inventions," Chase answered without looking back at the teen.

"Metal, huh? Heavy stuff. N_o wonder _your spaghetti arms couldn't lift 'em."

"_Very Funny, Adam. _I can handle the rest, so you can _leave," _Chase retorted as he headed in the direction of the boxes. He didn't hear his brother move; turning around, he sees him standing on the same spot.

"Don't get so defensive, Chase. Since I have nothing to do, I might as well help you," Adam added as he reached down to pick up a box.

"No, no, there's no need for that," said Chase, while trying to regain the box.

"Come on, Chase-y, let me help you!"

"No. Thank-you, but I don't need your help!"

Knowing his brother was very very stubborn at times, he does the only thing that comes to mind, _'Play dirty.' _Just like when they were younger: Adam would steal one of Chase's toys, and when the youngest tried to get it back, the eldest held it out of his reach.

Frustrated that he wouldn't be able to reach due to his height, Chase decides the only way out of this mess is by using his magnetism app. In his standing position, he activated his magnetism app and waited for the for the box to come to him. On the other side, Adam felt tingly. Chase did not presume that he would pull his step-brother straight towards him. His target—the box—smashes to the ground, revealing plastic instead of metal.

"Chase, what's going on?! Are you glitching..._Chase_?

The tingly sensation was long gone, but now Adam was unable to move away from Chase. He lowed his head and saw his his brother blushing with his recognizable pouting face. Still standing, they were stuck together.

**Adam's POV**

Chase, what's going on?! Are you glitching..._Chase_?

Silence...

Chase isn't answering; why isn't he answering?! My brother, the one with all the answers, won't reply! I can't move and this situation is getting awkward, for both of us. Inches away, I can smell his fragrance; and gosh, is it stimulating. I try to move only to come out as squirming, that's when I heard_ it_: a moan.

The sound was faint, but I was still able to hear it and _feel_ it. Below Chase's waist there's a bump. Yeah, you know what I'm talking about. Anyway, that "bump" explained his embarrassment.

"Dude, there's no need to be ashamed about a silly boner," I console.

Startled he looks up, looking like a deer caught in the headlights, and finally spoke...

"Adam, please get away from me,"He said softly.

"Uh, _hello?_ I can't, not until your glitch ends."

"Wait...this doesn't make sense. Why are we pressed together? We don't even have metal in our system," Chase ponders out loud, forgetting his little problem.

I shrugged, when it finally hit me,"Uh-oh..."

"_Adam, _what do you mean by 'uh-oh?'" He asked, finally making eye contact.

"You would believe this but...I kinda took this short pipe from one of the boxes." I slightly lift my shirt and show Chase the pipe in my coin pocket.

"Why would you need—ugh, never mind, just throw that thing away!"

Obeying his command, I toss the pipe across the room, liberating us. Unexpectedly, the pipe acts like a boomerang and smacks Chase on the forehead.

"Ow, that hurt!"

"_Sorry_."

"_Mm-hmm_." Annoyed, Chase turns to his task.

"I didn't know your app was that powerful."

"It was the glitch, not the app."

"Oh. Anyhow, wanna hang out after—"

"Adam! _Please_, I'm busy."

"lately, you're always busy! No, scratch that, you're only _'busy_' around me."

"Adam. You're blowing this _way_ out of proportion."

Honestly, in spite of his denial, Chase has been avoiding me. He won't play our after-school video games, he refuses to team up with me on missions, nor does he want to pull our usual pranks on Bree; Call me crazy, but I consider that enough proof!

"Hold on, Chase." I grab him by the wrist before he decides to continue his task. "I need to know why you're so uncomfortable around me?"

"Adam, I just told you, you're thinking too much."

"Chase, I know I'm not the smartest, but that doesn't mean I'm oblivious of the situation. You're hiding something. And as your older brother, I need to know what."

"I've never doubted your intelligence."

"Ugh! Don't change the subject, Chase!"

"Maybe _you_ should get the hint that I don't want to talk about this!"

"Are you going to continue avoiding me?"

"If it helps from telling you the truth, yes."

"That doesn't make you a very good mission leader," I mumble

"Excuse me?" That did it

"How can_ I_ be a good leader mission leader, when all I do during missions is check you out!"

"You check me out on missions?"

"Yes! That why I put distance between us. I can't function properly around you!"

"Neither can I" I Walk closer to him. Closing my eyes, I lean in. Before...

"Adam, what are you doing?"

"What does it looks like I'm doing."

Sometimes he can be so clueless. The cute little fellow never noticed how I look at him. Even Bree warned me not to show my inner feelings. Trying again, I lean in and capture his lips. Standing on his toes, he wraps his hands around my neck pulling me closer. I pick him up bridal style and carry him to the guest room.

**Narrator**

The air conditioner emitted a cool breeze onto the teenagers' skin. _'Self-control, Adam, self-contr__ol!'_ The elder teen repeated to himself. Gingerly, he placed the younger teen on the bed. '_Control yourself! He's only sixteen!_' Ran in his head as he tried not to overwhelm his step-brother.

"Chase, lock the door," Adam whispers to his new-found lover. Using his molecular-kinesis, a click was heard from the door.

"I wanna lead," Said Chase

Without Adam's consent, Chase trailed down, tasting every patch of skin he could. He was salty, maybe it was due to him doing all the heavy lifting, nonetheless the taste was amazing. Chase wanted, _needed _to taste more; with one hand the shirt come off, with the other he trailed his abs.

Adam was mesmerized. How could a sixteen-year-old have so much affect on him. He was the oldest for god's sake! Chase's tongue was a work of magic, and it was driving him out of control. All of a sudden, Adam was Caught of guard when he heard his belt _click_.

"Hold on, Chase...You're _only _sixteen."

"_So_? When did you lose your virginity?"

"I...haven't."

Although, most would think Adam was unaware of anything to do with sexual orientation, he wasn't. After all, he did tell Bree his _right_ arm was his "second" favorite. And Since the start of their lives as somewhat normal teenagers, he was given the opportunity to date a couple of girls.

Being eighteen, his determination to lose his virginity failed while being on third base with the girls—separately. Being with them never felt right. Unable to shake the feeling away, the girls were disappointed when the hot-looking stud wasn't able to get _it_ up.

"You haven't!" Chase was positive Adam, being a senior, already lost his virginity to some shallow girl. Thank goodness he hadn't.

"Well, not entirely. I mean—I tried to get it up," he mumble, not wanting to dissatisfy Chase.

"_I'm sorry_, what was that?"

"We don't need to talk about this, _okay_?!"

"No need to be ashamed. In fact, I'm overjoyed...let's lose _it_ together."

"Chase...I don't know about this."

"You love me, right?"

"_The most"_

Looking him straight in the eye, he pointed and says, "Good. And if you'd done it one of them, I'd invent a time machine—just to rape you."

"Jeez, Chase."

"If you haven't noticed, I'm _very_ possessive."

"Then I'm _all_ yours, Chase-y."

**Chase&Spike's POV**

I, Chase Davenport, am about to lose my virginity to Adam—the person I grew up treating like a brother. I never thought my feeling would reach him; always thinking that he would think of me as perverted. But now...now he is mine, and an opportunity like this can't go to waste.

I'm kneeling on the bed, on top of Adam, with my legs apart. Before he interrupted me, I was handling his belt. I took in a deep breath and eyed his noticeable erection showing through his jeans. First time for everything, right? If only this wasn't as nerve- wracking as getting an A- on my chemistry test.

He's waiting, waiting patiently for me to make a move. Let's try this again; my fingers pull his zipper down and lower his jeans to his thigh. To my surprise, the goofball wasn't wearing underwear; I throw him a confused look, in which he nervously replied, "It was too hot today."

My heart pounds rapidly as though it were to burst out of my chest. Feeling venturesome, I take hold of his erection and slowly move my hand up and down; blowing my pride away when _his_ becomes bigger—I'm not going to give away his size, that's classified. "Chase-y, stop teasing." He whines. I lower my body and come face-to-face with his hard-on; placing my lips on him, I take him in.

His breathing becomes pitched and louder. "This is too much...Chase...I'm gonna—I'm gonna cum...Chase!" I swallow what he gives me; and the taste? Salty-sweet, almost like coconut water.

"You're the best, Chase!"

"I'm glad."

"Alright, Your turn!"

Using his super-strength, he lifts me by the waist and changes our position. My head lightly hits a pillow. I look up to find the dim light illuminating his features, but he looked puzzled.

"Chase..I don't know how this works."

"It's okay, I do."

"Wait. You know about gay sex?"

"Well, kinda of...I saw something while using the internet...by accident, _completely_ by accident!" Oh, god! Why am I digging myself deeper into this conversation. The last thing I wanted was for Adam to think I was a creep! _'Shut your mouth, Chase! Just shut your mouth!'_

"Hey, calm down. It's okay. Just...how do we do this?"

"I'll rather send the information to your chip, okay?"

"Fine by me...(giggles)...got it. So that's how! Oh, gosh...Chase, won't that hurt!?"

"It's fine, I'm fine with it. I want yo—" He kisses me before I finish talking, I guess he was eager too. Giving me gentle kisses down to my collar line, he take hold of my shirt and lifts it up. I cover my nose with my hands, blushing, when he whispers "Beautiful." Adam teases my nipples with his tongue, making me moan. I search for his warmth, wrapping my arms around him, I pull him closer. Somewhere his fingers are preparing me for entrance, making me melt under his touch.

"Make me yours, Adam."

"Wait, babe...we're missing something." He spoke sheepishly with a low voice and heads to the bathroom, coming back with a tube of lube.

"Just relax, okay?" I nod, reassuring him that this is what I wanted.

I whimper when he enters, making Adam caress my hair, "Are you okay?"

"I'm taking the heat."

"Chase, you drive me crazy."

He thrusts slowly with a rhythm, and I could hear myself shamefully vocalizing. As if he read my mind, his rhythm increases, making me pleasurably lose my mind.

My vision becomes hazy, as if..._'Spike? No,no,no, not Spike! Not now...'_

_Commando App: Activating..._

_**What. The. Hell. is going on? Every single fucking time I'm activated, I always find something disturbing about Chase. This time, I find him screwing his own step-brother! Adam, the brainless-living-zombie, has his cock deep in my**_—**_Chase's_**— _**ass!**_

_**Okay, okay...I must say, I always knew about Chase's sexual attraction toward Adam**_—_**meaning that he always wanted to fucking jump him, but I never thought he would actually do it! **__**I un**__**derestimated his innocence...but I always know the pussy wasn't going to handle losing his v-card.**_

_**I always thought Chase was going to get rid of me; you know, have Mr. Davenport disengage me. But now...I'm starting to wonder where I stand in this relationship? Fuck! I can't even believe I'm thinking this. Just 'cause Chase is in love with Adam does not mean I am; however, I'll approve of this relationship only for the sex. NO ONE WANTS TO STAY A VIRGIN.**_

_**Out of my trance, I look up. Guess the meatbag finally found out I'm not his Chase. I flip our positions so that I'm on top, riding him.**_

_**"Hey, Do you enjoy rippin' Chase's ass apart?"**_

"Chase?"

_**"Chase? I'm not Chase; I'm Spike." I lean in to be seen. **_

"Spike!" _**Ha, ha, the bastard's afraid. **_

_**"You should have taken it slow. Now all you get is a whole lot of Spike! You**_ _**know...I've never considered myself gay, but if the sex is good, I'm on board." **_

_**I heave my hips just to feel the sweet sensation. The good-for-nothing can feel it too. Although I'm not Chase, keeping my mouth shut will help him keep his hard-on. **_

_**"Heh." He's being raped by his own boyfriend.**_

_**He heard me snicker, oh well. I've never been kiss, I wonder how it feels like? I lean in...Mmm, he's an expert. My moans are getting louder. Oh, god. I'm almost there...**_

_**Shit, Chase wants out.**_

_Commando App: Deactivating..._

They fell asleep listening to each others heartbeat. Both agreeing that their first was magical; excluding Spike because to Adam that moment was terrifying.

**Narrator**

Immediately Chase woke up when he heard foot-steps approaching the front door. Laughter escaped Tasha's mouth, while Mr. Davenport told her how much he enjoyed their date. With them were Leo and Bree, Mr. Davenport insisted on picking them up after their double-date with Ethan and Janelle.

Panicking, he picked up his and Adam's clothing. Knowing Adam was a heavy sleeper, he harshly threw his step-brother's clothing directly at his face.

"Chase-y, why'd you do that for?" Adam whined as he rubbed his sleepy eyes.

"_Shh!_ Put on your clothes, our family just got home."

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Adam began to slip his leg into his jeans while he watched Chase from the corner of his eyes. Said boy was flushed, giving Adam the hint that he knew he was being watched. He noticed how the other boy's hands shook as he pulled his shorts to his waist.

"Stop watching me!" Chase whispered harshly, breaking the silence. "You're making me nervous."

"Why? I already saw everything."

"Not helping, Adam!"

He scratched his neck wondering why the younger teen was frustrated by his stare. Truth be told, he could spend hour looking at his cute lover, but sadly he had no permission. His mind wondered elsewhere; startled when he came to a realization, he quickly turned his head back at Chase, who was already fully dressed.

"Chase, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Uh...today, during sex...I—I didn't wear a condom; um, you're not gonna become pregnant, right?"

"_No_. Of course not!"

"I'm just asking...'cause you know, you were in the female's position."

"_Oh, god_. Adam, just stop talking!"

"Chase-y, tell me the truth; I'm _too_ young to be a father!"

"It doesn't work like that, Adam! _Please,_ just stop talking...I'm never having sex with you again if our after conversations are going to be like this!"

Flushing red, Chase slams the door on Adam's face before said boy continued the awkward conversation. Not caring if the older teen was offended, he headed toward the garage where he found an outraged Mr. Davenport.

**Flash-forward**

"Thanks to you, I was grounded for a week."

"No...thanks to your _glitch_ you were grounded. If it wasn't for the glitch, you would've continue avoiding me. So Chase-y, blame it on your glitch. Anyway, I sacrificed my freedom for you."

"Oh yeah? How? By staying behind only to make out?"

"Well, yes. The only time to do _naughty_ things was when everyone was out."

Both men laughed. If they were given the chance to change their past, they would have passed. Every little detail, every second spent, every argument counted. Of course, if anything went wrong, they'd travel back just to make it right.

"life is all about taking chances, I'm glad we did."

"I'm glad we did, too..._I love y__ou, Adam_"

_"I love you, too_"


End file.
